Weakest Link: Mario Style!
by Fic-freak
Summary: This is a parody of the Weakest Link that is filled with dumbness and randomness. I suggest you to not read this story if you don't like Parodies. Good day.
1. Chapter 1

Lakitu: Welcome to the Weakest Link: Mario Style! I'm your host Lakitu! I'm sure all of you know the rules. The people who are competing in this game are: 

Mario Peach Yoshi Luigi Daisy Toad Toadette DK Diddy Dixie Birdo Wario Waluigi Bowser Piranha Plant Boo Dry Bones

Luigi: That's WAY too many people. Kick out the bad guys.

Lakitu: SILENCE! OR I WILL AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFY YOU!

Luigi: Please don't! -cries-

Toadette: Can get on with the game already? You're boring me to death.

Dry Bones: That's insulting to dead people like me!

Bowser: Just shut up before I decide to kill you all!

Peach: JUST START THE GAME ALREADY!

Lakitu: OK! Here we go. Mario, what is 10 times 10?

Mario: 100.

Lakitu: WRONG! It's actually 1010.

Mario: WHAT!? that's not fair! It IS 100 because I learned that in Elementary School!

Lakitu: Well, that's because the teachers are giving you a chance of passing grades. And if you should know, In Junior High, it's 1010! Jeez, no wonder you got held back 4 times.

Mario: Hey how did you know I got held back!?

Lakitu: I have my reasons... . Peach,

Peach: BANK!

Lakitu: YOU IDIOT! MARIO GOT THE QUESTION WRONG THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T BANK THE MONEY! YOU FAIL!!

Peach: You don't have to be so mean! -cries-

Lakitu: Anyways, Peach, how many words are in the "alphabet"?

Peach: 26!

Lakitu: Wrong! Trick question! There are actually 8 words in the "alphabet".

Peach: -cries again-

Lakitu: yoshi, True or False: Bowser Likes to eat dogs, cats, mice, monkeys, and kangaroos.

Yoshi: Uh...uh...TRUE!

Lakitu: Correct!

Audience: No way!

Dixie: AAH! Don't make him eat me!

Bowser: Hey that's not true!... I ONLY eat mice and cats.

Lakitu: Well, there was 2 right so he had it correct! Luigi!

Luigi: WHAT!?!??!!?!

Lakitu: You're supposed to say bank.

Luigi: Uh...uh...AUSTRALIA!

Lakitu: No, bank.

Luigi: Europe?

Lakitu: BANK YOU DOLT!

Luigi: South Africa!

Lakitu: AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Nevermind, anyways, how many people live on earth?

Luigi: 1 person.

Lakitu: I'll accept that.

Piranha Plant: How can that be right! There's only like 13 or 14 billion people living on earth right now!

Lakitu: I accepted it b ecause it's impossible to count EXACTLY how many people on earth. Anyways, Daisy!

Daisy: 78!

Lakitu: Sigh...must everyone here be an idiot? Anyways, how many Koopalings does Bowser have right now?

Daisy: He has 6 right now. Bowser Jr ran away to LaLa Land and Iggy commited suicide.

Wario: It's a miracle that she got a question right! Every other 15 thousand game shows she's been on, got the question wrong!

Lakitu: Lucky you. Anyways, Toad,

Toad: Bank!

Lakitu: Thank god we have smart person here! See, you all could learn a lesson from Toad. Anyways, how many aliens are currently on earth?

Toad: Trick question! Aliens don't exist!

Lakitu: Wrong! There are currently 2 aliens in Russia. One of them is in Japan. And the other three are in Brazil!

Waluigi: How do you know all this stuff?

Lakitu: None of your business! Toadette,

Toadette: Bank!

Lakitu: Sigh... you have no money TO bank. -rolls eyes-

Toadette: Bank!

Lakitu: You just said bank!

Toadette: Bank!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK! YOU HAVE NO MONEY TO BANK AND YOU JUST LOST YOUR QUESTION!

Toadette: -grabs out chainsaw-

Toad: No, Toadette, it's not the time yet.

Toadette: Grrr...fine.

Lakitu: DK, how many times has Candy cheated on you?

DK: She hasn't cheated on me!

Lakitu: WRONG! She has cheated you exactly 1,301,126,69 times!

DK: CANDY HOW COULD YOU! -cries-

Diddy: -stares at Lakitu-

Lakitu: Uh, right... Diddy! What time was Mario born?

Diddy: Thirteen o' clock!

Lakitu: Correct!

Boo: Wait, there is no such thing as a thirteen o' clock!

Lakitu: Well, now there is!

Mario: No there isn't!

Peach: Is there a thing as fourteen o' clock?

Yoshi: Shut up!

Luigi: ...?

Daisy: Can we hurry this up, I got a dentist appointment at 3:00 PM.

Toad: This is getting out of hand...

Toadette: I hate this place!

DK: -still crying-

Diddy: GASP!

Dixie: This is boring me...

Birdo: BANK!

Wario: It's not your turn idiot.

Waluigi: Owned,

Bowser: This gameshow is stupid.

Piranha Plant: ...!

Dry Bones: XD

Boo: Can we get the show on the road now?

Lakitu: Uh...right! I think Dixie is next.

Dixie: BANK!

Lakitu: Righty-o! Anyways, how many times has Bowser tried to destroy Mario?

Dixie: 1 billion 226 million 714 thousand and 309 hundred.

Lakitu: WRONG! It's actually 1 billion 226 million 714 thousand and 308 hundred!

Dixie: Oh come on! I missed it by a single number? I should get it right for remembering all those times!

Lakitu: You're boring me. Birdo,

Birdo: BANK!

Lakitu: Youi have no freakin' money to bank! Geez, I knew I should chosen to be a waiter instead. Anyways, when is the world gonna end?

Birdo: 2053?

Lakitu: Correct!

Mario: Wait, the world is supposed end in 2012!

Lakitu: HA! You actually believe all that phony 2012 stuff? Geez, you don't get out much do ya? Wario you're up next!

Wario: So...give me the question!

Lakitu: You're supposed to say bank.

Wario: I don't wanna say bank!

Lakitu: Well, apparently you just did. Anyways, what is the world gonna end by?

Wario: A Meteor!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's gonna end by a black hole!

Luigi: Ooh my god! I can't wait to see this black hole!

Daisy: I'm getting a headache from all of this!

Yoshi: Sigh...this is why I rarely ever play on gameshows anymore.

Lakitu: Waluigi, you're next.

Waluigi: Bank!

Lakitu: YOU HAVE NO MONEY TO BANK RETARD! Anyways, how many questions have I asked so far?

Waluigi: 7 million!

Lakitu: Nope, I asked 6 million. So close!

Peach: There's no way you could've asked that many!

Lakitu: Well, let's face it I'm a little bit vague. Bowser, how many spikes do you have on your back.

Bowser: I dunno, can someone count for me?

Toadette: I'm too lazy to count...

bowser: Well, here goes nothing...10?

Lakitu: Wrong! You actually have 2. The other ones are fake.

Bowser: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?

Lakitu: That's not for you to know! Pirahna Plant, where was Peach born?

Piranha Plant: Paris, France!

Lakitu: Correct!

Mario: Wait, so that means you're French!?

Peach: yes...I'm sorry I didn't confess before.

Diddy: Well, I for one support the french! In over 1,000 different ways that is.

Lakitu: Next up is Boo!

Boo: UH...UH...-sweatdrop- BANK?

Lakitu: Yes, yes! How tall is the Ifael Tower?

Boo: Who cares?

Lakitu: Correct! Who cares how tall it is? It's tall enough to even reach space! Dry Bones!

Dry Bones: Banko!

Lakitu: It's bank.

Dry Bones: Banky!

Lakitu: Not banky, bank!

Dry Bones: Banka!

Lakitu: Jesus Christ, I swear to god I'm about to commit suicde any second. anyways, who was the one who made the earth?

Dry Bones: YO MOMMA! HAHAHHAHA!

Lakitu: Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. And you even got it wrong! So that concludes round one now. And The Weakest Link is...DK! For getting the question wrong and having a slutty girlfriend!

DK: I HATE YOU ALL! -falls down in snake pit- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Stay here for Round 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lakitu: Welcome to Round 2! We now have 16 people left!

Mario: Yeah, 1 person got out and it makes a big difference! -rolls eyes-

Lakituj: Shut up. Anyways, since half of you seem to be dumb, the questions will get a little easier.

All: YAY!

Lakitu: But some will be harder!

All: BOO!

Boo: Yes?

Lakitu: So, let's start round 2! Mario, what is yor full name?

Mario: Mario Mario!

Lakitu: WRONG! You're supposed to say your middle name as well!

Mario: How was I supposed to know!? -cries-

Peach: It's my turn so I'll say bank!

Lakitu: MARIO GOT THE QUESTION WRONG THAT MEANS YOU CANT BANK THE MONEY! GET THAT INTO YOUR FREAKIN HEAD!

Dixie: Stop yelling at her! She's just an innocent child!

Lakitu: I can do whatever I want since it's MY gameshow.

Bowser: We don't care, and plus, what kind of name is lakitu?

Lakitu: Well, what kind of name is Bowser?

Bowser: Atleast I don't float on a cloud every single day!

Lakitu: Whatever, you're boring me. Peach, where is Nintendo Of America located?

Peach: America?

Lakitu: Correct!

Dry Bones: Hey, how come she gets an easy question!?

Lakitu: Because I feel sorry for treating her so harsh.

Peach: Aw, it's ok.

Yoshi: BANK! BANK! BANK! BANK!

Lakitu: Ok, ok! Geez, you only have to say it once. Yoshi, how old is Peach?

Yoshi: 35.

Lakitu: Correct!

Mario: WHAT!? You didn't tell me you were THAT old!

Luigi: Yeah, and plus you look 25 to me.

Peach: Well, blame God for me looking so young.

God: I didn't do it! Don't look at me!

Satan: He's lying! Blame him! Blame him!

Lakitu: Anyways, your turn is next Luigi.

Luigi: What was I supposed to say again?

Lakitu: Bank.

Luigi: UH...UH...Let's see...we're at a gameshow called The Weakest Link competing for money. And I have to say something when someone gets a question right...

Lakitu: Nevermind! Anyways, how is the weather up there?

Luigi: Hey, that's not funny!

Lakitu: Uh, that was actually a real question. How is the weather up there, Refers to Canada.

Luigi: Why should I know?

Lakitu: Correct! Why should we know what the weather is going on in Canada? It will always be America's hat. Daisy!

Daisy: Nine Eleven!

Lakitu: NO! NO! NO! NO! IT'S BANK!

Daisy: California!

Lakitu: Sigh...nevermind. What color is Saturn?

Daisy: I don't know.

Lakitu: Correct! How would we know what color it really is? Although space magazines show that it's pinkish, I'll still accept it. Toad!

Toad: Bank!

Lakitu: Yes, there we go! How many times has Mario saved Peach?

Toad: 2 times. He got Luigi to dress up as him all the other billion times.

Mario: What!? How did you know that Toad?

Toad: Because I knew you were too lazy to rescue Peach all the time. But the 2 times I was impressed you got off your lazy but to rescue her.

Lakitu: I'll accept that. Toadette!

Toadette: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!!?!?!!???!

Lakitu: Sigh...for yelling at me, you don't get the question AGAIN!

Toadette: -grabs out chainsaw-

Toad: Not yet, Toadette.

Toadette: ...Fine.

Lakitu: Diddy, how old is Tiny right now?

Diddy: Well, it's been such a long time since I've seen her...so here goes nothing, fifteen!

Lakitu: Wrong! She's really seventeen! I can't believe she's your sis and you don't know her age! Dixie, how old is Diddy?

Dixie: I dunno, thirteen/fourteen?

Lakitu: I'll accept that, since he is around that age. Birdo!

Birdo: What is it?

Lakitu: You're supposed to say bank.

Birdo: Gee, thanks, I had my nails done yesterday!

Lakitu: No, it's bank.

Birdo: I didn't know it was Six o' clock already.

Lakitu: Ugh, forget it. What is the color of the moon?

Birdo: Orange!

Lakitu: WRONG! It's actually blue if you look at it REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL close...Wario!

Wario: Bank!

Lakitu: You have no money to bank. -rolls eyes again- What is the capital of France?

Wario: Tallence!

Lakitu: Oh my god, even a 8 year old could've got that right. IT'S PARIS YOU IDIOT!

Wario: Well, sorry! I'm not a big fan of countries and capitals.

Lakitu: Sigh...you guys are just killing me here.

Boo: Literally?

Lakitu: I dunno. Bowser, where is Antartica located at?

Bowser: I don't know, so I'll just take a guess: At the bottom of the earth?

Lakitu: Yes and correct!

Piranha Plant: BANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lakitu: Ok! You don't need to shout bank! Anyways, if a banana and a apple fall down a hill, which one will land in the lake first?

PP(Piranha Plant): The banana!

Lakitu: Wrong! I didn't exactly specify which lake it will fall into!

PP: damn you and your trick questions.

Boo: Bank! Haha!

Lakitu: YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN' MONEY TO BANK SO STOP DOING THAT!

Boo: You don't have to shout! -cries-

Lakitu: Whatever. What is Yoshi's IQ?

Boo: Around 300?

Lakitu: Correct!

Birdo: I didn't know he was THAT smart.

Lakitu: Neither did I. Dry bones, what is the capital of Spain??

Dry Bones: I don't freakin know!

Lakitu: You're an idiot for not knowing it either! It's Madrid people! Ok, since we've gone through everybody, I will choose who the WL is. It's Wario! For not knowing the capital of France AND for saying bank right after Birdo got a question wrong!

Wario: -flips off Lakitu then leaves-

See you all on round 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lakitu: Welcome back to Round 3! We now have 15 people left!

Luigi: I told you, it doesn't make much of a difference!

Lakitu: Shut up, before I decide to poulverize you!

Luigi: EEK! -hides-

Lakitu: And none of you have banked any money so far. Which, is not surprising.

Birdo: Hey! That's not funny!

Dry Bones: Yeah, how would you like it if we called you dumb!?

Lakitu: I wouldn't care, since all people on earth are bastards.

Mario: Hey, isn't this supposed to be a family game show?

Lakitu: I don't know, anyways, let's get on with the game. Mario, how many seconds are in a hour?

Mario: 1 million?

Lakitu: Incorrect, it was 2 million.

Mario: Well, how am I supposed to know that!?

Lakitu: School, duh!

Peach: Bank!

Lakitu: YOU HAVE NO MONEY TO BANK YOU DUNCE!

Peach: Stop yelling at me! -cries-

Lakitu: Sigh...fine. how many seconds are in a minute?

Peach: Umm...60?

Lakitu: Good job!

Yoshi: Bank.

Lakitu: That's the way it goes! Yoshi, sing a part of the verse from the song "Baby One More Time!"

Toadette: You mean that Britney Spears song? Yuck, who listens to that anymore!

Yoshi: Here goes nothing:

I must confess, that my loneliness,  
is killing me noooooooooooooooowww,  
don't you know I still believe,  
that you will be here,  
and give me a siiiiiiiiiiiggggggnnnnnnn Hit Me Baby One More Time!

Lakitu: Good job! Luigi!

Luigi: WHAT!?

Lakitu: YHOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY BANK!

Luigi: No way!

Lakitu: You don't want to say bank?

Luigi: No.

Lakitu: Then say it then!

Luigi: Forget it!

Lakitu: AGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT'S IT! I QUIT THIS JOB! SOMEONE ELSE CAN TAKE OVER FOR ME! -leaves the stage-

PP: Well, that's a load off my back.

Bowser: Thank god he left, I was about to destroy him.

Daisy: Well, what should we do now?

Diddy: I guess we just wait...

Dixie: But I want to win some money!

-they all suddenly see someone entering the stage-

waluigi: Who is that?

Boo: It looks pretty familiar...

Wendy: Hey guys!

Birdo: Oh no! It's Wendy, run for your life!

Bowser: Wendy, what are you doing here?

Wendy: Lakitu called me up and said, I get to be the host!

Toad: Well, hopefully you're nicer than Lakitu.

Wendy: Right, so who were we on?

Luigi: Me, I think.

Wendy: Ok. How many chameleons are in America?

Luigi: -glares- 63...

Wendy: Correct!

Audience: -glares at luigi-

Daisy: UH...UHH...BANK!?

Wendy: That's right! What is 7 less than a number?

Daisy: 7 subtract a number?

Wendy: Wrong! So sorry!

Toad: Bank!

Wendy: You have no money to bank...

Toad: That's what she said WOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Wendy: Oh, you think you're hot stuff huh? Well, try this! How many characters AND items have been announced for Brawl, total?

Toad: Seventeen?

Wendy: Wrong!!

Toadette: ...bank...

Wendy: No, no, you have no money to bank...

Toadette: Oh, yeah!

Wendy: And since you got the bank wrong, you get a hard question! -smiles eviley-

Toadette: -glares at wendy- Well, atleast I get a question...

Wendy: List how old everyone is here, including me!

Toadette: Ok here we go...

Mario is probably like 30.

Peach is 35.

Luigi is 28, I think.

Daisy is 28 also.

Yoshi is ten million years old.

Toad is 14.

I'm 12.

Diddy is probably 14.

Dixie might be around 13.

Birdo is unknown.

Bowser is 50 or around there.

PP is...15?

Dry Bones is 15.

Boo is also unknown.

And your like 17?

Wendy: -glares at Toadette- you got all of them...RIGHT!!!

Audience: GASP!

Toadette: YES!! FINALLY!!!

Diddy: Uh...bank.

Wendy: Yes! And since you get the bank right, you get a easy question!

Diddy: i like this host!

Wendy: What is Mario's middle name?

Diddy: Hmm...is it Mario?

Wendy: Err...yes...Dixie!

Birdo: BANK!

Wendy: It's not your turn yet! -turns back to Dixie- What color is Bowser's shell?

Dixie: I don't know...ugly?

Wendy: Correct! I would have accepted green too!

Yoshi suddenly falls on the floor laughing at Dixie's answer.

Dixie: Was it something I said?

bowser: Dixie, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna...

Wendy: Silence Bowser! There shall be no killing in or around the game building!

Birdo: Is it my turn now?

Wendy: ...yes...

Birdo: bank?

Wendy: correct, and since you said bank correctly, you don't get the question, and you get free points!!! -grins-

Birdo: ...Hooray?

Bowser: -glares at Birdo-

Wendy: You're next, Waluigi!

Waluigi: BLUE!

Wendy: Not blue, bank.

Waluigi: Oh, I see, green?

Wendy: No, no, no. -has a frustrated look on face- What is the capital of Sweden?

Waluigi: -sweatdrop- UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...NORBOTTEN!

Wendy: Sigh...nope...it was Stockholm. EVERYONE knows that. Well, mostly everyone. Bowser, what is-

PP: BANK!!!!!!!

Wendy: NO, NO! IT'S NOT YOUR FREAKIN' TURN YET!!!-has more of a frustrated look on face- Bowser, what is the largest city in Canada?

Bowser: I'm completely lost here but...is it Vancouver?

Wendy: Correct!

Boo: Wait, Toronto is the largest city!

Wendy: I know, but Vancouver has over 200 people visiting there every day more than Toronto!

PP: Can I say bank now?

Wendy: ...Yes...

PP: -glares at wendy- ...bank.

Wendy: Uh...Right. What is the color of Peach's dress?

PP: Pinkish-red.

Peach: How did he know that?

PP: Well, it's obvious that if you look at your dress closely, you can see it is redish a little bit.

Wendy: Yes, well, your turn is next Boo.

Boo:-sweatdrop- Uh...IS IT...BANK!?

Wendy: Yes it is. What was Mario's first name when he starred in his first video game "Donkey Kong"?

Boo: Jump Man!

Wendy: Correct, even though I don't what kind of name Jump Man is.

Boo: well, what kind of name is Wendy?

Wendy: DADDY!! DADDY!! BOO MADE FUN OF MY NAME!!

Bowser: How dare you made fun of her name! I named her and her name should be respected! -then he started blasting fire out of his mouth-

Boo: OH SHOOT! -Bowser then started chasing him all over the place-

Dry Bones: Um...bank...

Wendy: Yes! What year was buttermilk made?

Dry Bones: Who cares?

Wendy: Correct! Who cares when it was made? Very few people like it. And that concludes then end of Round 3! You all have banked a total of 1,000 dollars! Congrats! And the WL is... Boo! For making fun of my name! Teehee!

End of Chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy: Welcome to Round 4! This round is based on luck and/or knowledge. And if you get a question wrong, you're out of here!

Yoshi: But that's not how the weakest link is played though!

Wendy: Yeah, but it's my rules though! And I get to do whatever I want with them! And plus, I'll be asking questions to you guys in random order so beware! And I'll start off with Waluigi first!

Waluigi: -BIG sweatdrop-

Wendy: What is the capital of Norway?

Waluigi:Erm...Boston?

Wendy: Wrong! You are outta here!

Waluigi: This is so not cool! -gets taken away by clubbas-

Everyone else: -HUGE sweatdrop-

Wendy: Um.. Toadette!

Toadette: AAH! -jumps 5 feet in the air-

Wendy: Teehee! that was kind of funny! And for making me laugh you get free points and you don't get a question too!

Toadette: Uh...okay?

Wendy: Mario! How much does Bowser weigh!

Mario: Well, I bet he weighs over 1500 pounds so there.

Wendy: Wrong! He weighs 1499 pounds. You're out of here too!

Mario: WHAT! -mario goes through the ceiling and into the air by a spring pad- AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Wendy: Daisy, what is the meaning of life?

Daisy: To grow up?

Wendy: Nope! You're out of this game too!

Daisy: This is SO not fair! -gets taken away by Fly Guys-

Wendy: You can't get everything you want! Bowser, what kind of fruits do I like?

Bowser: Erm...oranges?

Wendy: WRONG! I can't believe you don't know what fruits I like even though I'm your own daughter!

Bowser: But, I have seven other kids though! -gets taken away by Magikoopas-

Wendy: Excuses, that's all I ever get! Toad, how many months are in a year?

Toad: Ten?

Wendy: WRONG! In the real world, there are actually twelve months. SEND IN THE CHAIN CHOMPS!

Toad: OH SNAP! -Toad gets chased away by chain chomps-

Wendy: Dixie, do dinosaurs still exist to this day?

Dixie: Um...no?

Wendy: Wrong! Dinosaurs still exists, because yoshi is right here! He's a dinosaur too. See ya later!

Dixie: I can't believe I had missed that! -gets kicked out by koopas-

Wendy: This is getting fun by the second! Peach, how many stripes do you have on your dress?

Peach: Um...14?

Wendy: WRONG! I can't believe you wear that dress all the time and you haven't even checked the stripes! SEND IN THE BULLET BILLS!

Peach: I HATE THIS GAME! -gets hit and chased by Bullet bills- WOAHWOAHAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Wendy: Dry Bones, how many questions have I asked so far?

Dry Bones:...Seven?

Wendy: So close, but you're wrong!

Dry Bones: You all suck! -falls down a trapdoor- AHHH!

Wendy: PP, is there such a place called, Christmas Island?

PP: Um...UM...no?

Wendy: You are so wrong! Buh-bye!

PP: Damnit! -gets sucked down by a warp pipe-

Wendy: Yoshi, in what region is Amsterdam in?

Yoshi: I dunno, so here goes nothing...Holland?

Wendy: Correct! I can't believe Yoshi is the only one here to get a question right! Luigi, does it ever snow in Paris, France?

Luigi: Err... yes?

Wendy: Wrong! It's currently summer right now and it isn't snowing in Paris! See ya! SEND IN PETEY PIRANHA!

Luigi: NO! You can't do this to me! -gets eaten by Petey-

Wendy: Well, I just did! Birdo, how many lakes are in Sweden?

Birdo: A billion?

Wendy: Close, but no! You're wrong too!

Birdo: Give me another chance! -gets kicked out by hammer bros-

Wendy: Can't do that! Diddy, does Santa Claus exist?

Diddy: How am I supposed to know?

Wendy: Wrong! You're out too!

diddy: Damn you all! -gets taken away by goombas-

Wendy: Now, we have 2 people left. Yoshi and Toadette. The winner has also been chosen too.

Toadette: I'm the winner, it's me!

Wendy: Nope!

Yoshi: It's me then!

Wendy: It's not you either it's Lakitu!

Yoshi and Toadette: WHAT!?

Lakitu: -comes out of the backstage- I can't believe this is happening! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!

Toadette: But he wasn't a contestant though!

Wendy: I know, but it's my rules and I get to do what I want with them!

Yoshi: I'm leaving this place.

Toadette: So am I. What a waste of a game-show.

Lakitu: I don't know how I won. I guess good luck has just taken over me. And I wouldn't have done it without the contestants and Wendy, the new host.

-Then he continues on and on with his boring speech.-

End of Fic.

Sorry, for making this fic so short. I guess I didn't have the time to do all of this. But I swear, I WILL make a Paper Mario one, and it will be longer than this. So, see ya for now! 


End file.
